(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to antenna devices and, more particularly, to antenna devices molded of conductive loaded resin-based materials comprising micron conductive powders, micron conductive fibers, or a combination thereof, homogenized within a base resin when molded. This manufacturing process yields a conductive part or material usable within the EMF or electronic spectrum(s).
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Antenna devices are generally classified as any structures capable of receiving and/or transmitting electromagnetic energy. Antennas typically comprise conductive materials capable of converting electromagnetic field energy into electrical currents and visa versa. Of particular importance in the design of useful antenna devices are the concepts of resonance frequency and bandwidth and antenna gain or attenuation. Each antenna structure exhibits characteristic responses to different frequencies of electromagnetic energy. The frequency at which the antenna device exhibits highest gain, or lowest attenuation, is the resonance frequency for the antenna. The range of frequencies around the resonance frequency for which the antenna device exhibits a most useful response, typically defined at −3 dB of resonant gain or the like. These response features depend greatly on the antenna material, shape, size, and signal coupling means. It is an important object of the present invention to provide an improved antenna device that incorporates a unique antenna material, a unique signal coupling and resonance tuning approach, and unique fabrication methods.
Several prior art inventions relate to antenna elements and tuning methods. U.S. Patent Application Publication Us 2003/0030591 A1 to Gipson et al teaches a sleeved dipole antenna with a method to reduce noise utilizing a ferrite sleeve disposed radially around the coaxial feed line. This invention also teaches that the conductive radiators are constructed of aluminum, steel, brass, stainless steel, titanium or copper. U.S. Pat. No. 5,990,841 to Sakamoto et al teaches a wide-band antenna and tuning method utilizing a rod, a movable coil connected to the rod, and a cylindrical conductive holding section. U.S. Patent Application Publications 2001/0050645 A1 to Boyle, 2002/0089458 A1 to Allen et al, and 2003/0160732 A1 to Van Heerden et al teach various antenna devices embedded into fabrics.